Life on Fire
by FizzSummers
Summary: Everything's said and done so Korra's living the domestic life with Mako. However, Mako isn't a very good husband. In fact, he's driving her crazy. Will she leave and find someone else? Warning many parts are really crazy. Also Mako's ooc, a little or maybe a lot. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

**Life on Fire**

Chapter One: Marriage

"Korra! Korra!" Mako hollered from the bedroom. He sat at the white vanity gazing into the mirror, his hair was rather disheveled and it was driving him crazy. Although that was only because he had just gotten out of bed moments ago and was still in his red and white polka dot pajamas.

"What is it?" Korra asked as she walked into the bedroom. She had just prepared pancakes and was in her frilly, baby blue apron.

"Fix this hair of mine." Mako demanded.

Korra sighed, "Mako, what did we talk about. You're old enough to fix your own hair."

"Just do it." Mako said impatiently. Korra grunted and walked to the vanity next to Mako. He always asked her to do the silliest of things. Things that he could easily do on his own. Her husband could be really annoying. But nevertheless, with a sigh she picked up the brush and ran it through his hair.

"Don't be lazy about it either." he told her.

"It's not like you have a lot of it." Korra said through gritted teeth. She moved the brush carefully and skillfully so she could style it in the way he liked.

"Doesn't matter." he said. Mako gazed at his reflection in the mirror as his wife fixed his hair. "Damn...I'm gorgeous." he whispered. Korra rolled her eyes, it seemed like he grew more arrogant each day.

"You're an insanely lucky woman to have me, Korra." he declared proudly.

"Whatever you say." she said flatly. "All done." Mako looked in the mirror and observed his wife's handy work closely.

"Ah, good enough." he concluded. "Time for breakfast." He got up, gave Korra a quick glance and then left the bedroom. Grumbling to herself, Korra followed after him.

xxxxx

"Dammit Korra!" Mako shouted, spitting out a mouthful of pancakes onto the table. Korra looked up at him from across the table, swallowing her own pancakes.

"What the hell's your problem?" she asked, scowling at him.

"You bought that damn sugar-free syrup!" He angrily pushed the plate of pancakes onto the floor, turned slightly in his chair and began stomping them.

"Are you an idiot?! The syrup wasn't sugar-free!" Korra snapped. She then stood up and walked over to the counter where she grabbed the bottle of syrup. "See? Does it say sugar-free?" she said, shoving the bottle into her husband's face.

Mako snarled and slapped the bottle from her hand, "Dammit I don't care what it says you probably rigged the label or something." Korra's face contorted in rage and she seized him by the collar of his pajama shirt.

"You moron!" She cried angrily, shaking him. Mako's eyes rolled around in his head as he was shook.

"Korra what are you doing to my brother?!"

Korra turned her head and saw Bolin standing in the kitchen doorway. She hadn't heard him come in. "It's not what it looks like" she said flatly.

_**To be continued...maybe -w-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Kill My Bro

_Chapter Two: Don't Kill My Bro_

"Korra this is about the tenth time I've caught you trying to kill my bro." Bolin said, matter-of-factly. "And all in the same week!"

Korra let go of Mako so she could face his brother. "Bolin, you don't understand how difficult he is, he's driving me nuts!"

"You're no walk in the park." Mako mumbled. Korra's eyes darted angrily towards him. She was feeling the strong need to strangle him, but since Bolin was in the room she had to control herself.

Bolin shook his head in disappointment, they were so happy with each other at one point. If this is what marriage did to people than he never wanted to get married. "Look, maybe you guys should get couple's therapy or something."

"We don't need therapy!" Korra snapped, "We need Mako to stop being an idiot!"

"Dammit Korra, I can't help that I'm so handsome and talented!" Mako hollered, "I'm sorry you can't handle me!"

Those words were the breaking point, Korra could take it no longer. She grabbed Mako and put him in a tight headlock. With her free arm she balled her fist and began pounding at the top of his head. He tried escaping but she was stronger than him. "Bolin help!" he cried.

"Korra stop!" Bolin moved to the two of them and tried prying off Korra's arm.

"Stay out of this Bolin." Korra said, delivering more punches to her husband's head.

"Korra I'm sorry!" Mako wailed, he was crying. That's when Korra let him go, even though he had been a jerk she still felt bad. Mako moved in front of her, sniffling.

"I'm sorry honey bunny." she said, stroking his cheek gently.

"It's okay, I guess." he said, tears still in his eyes. Korra looked at him with sympathy and then pulled him into her bosom.

"Yes, it's okay now" she told him, soothingly. Mako smiled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against her breasts.

Bolin sighed, shaking his head. "Therapy starts in my room, tomorrow morning. But right now I need a damn drink."


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy

_Chapter Three: Therapy _

Korra and Mako walked into Bolin's room with very little enthusiasm. "Ah, there you two are." Bolin said when he saw them come in. He gestured for them to sit on the bed where Pabu was laying.

Mako sighed, "Bolin I don't think we really need this."

"Yes you do, now sit down." Bolin ordered, "I'm tired of you two fighting." The married couple looked at one another for a moment, with a sigh they sat down on the bed. Pabu crawled into Korra's lap which made her smile.

"Awww, cute as always Pabu." Korra said, petting the creature. Mako's eyes flared with jealously as he watched the two of them.

"I bet you think he's cuter than me, huh?" he snapped.

"What? Mako he's a damn animal." Korra shot back.

"Okay let's not start fighting over Pabu." Bolin told them firmly. The two of them were causing him to have frequent headaches, like right now there was a throbbing pain in his head. If he could get them to get along like they used to then perhaps his headaches would stop. It wouldn't be an easy task since the two of them were stubborn but he would try his best.

Mako grabbed one of Pabu's arms and tried pulling him away from Korra. Nevertheless, his wife grabbed onto the other arm and tried pulling Pabu back towards her. "Leave Pabu alone!" she hollered, tugging at the small creature.

"Dammit Korra, he wants to sit with me!" Mako tugged at Pabu, trying to pull him towards his side.

"Stop!" Bolin cried frantically. "You're going to rip him in half." He seized Pabu from the two of them and cradled the pet in his arms. "It's okay buddy the mean people can't hurt you anymore." Pabu let out a sound that was something like an irritated grunt. He then jumped from Bolin's arms and ran out the bedroom door as fast as he could.

"Now you've upset even Pabu." Bolin snapped, "What do you guys have to say for yourselves?" The pain in his head was becoming worse.

"It's Mako's fault." Korra grumbled.

"No, it's Korra's fault." Mako grumbled back.

"I don't care. Now we need to make a plan about how you two are going to get along." Bolin said.

"Tell Korra to appreciate me a little more."

"_Tell Korra to appreciate me a little more." _Korra said in a high pitched mocking voice. Since Mako acted ridiculous so often she felt she had the right to do so as well.

"Now Korra, that's not the correct way to respond." Bolin explained, "You should say calmly, 'Why do you feel that way, dear husband'" He was saying things he thought a real therapist would say.

"I'm not saying that!" Korra snapped.

"Listen to the therapist, Korra" Mako sneered. His wife shot him an extremely angry look, although he didn't let it show he was a bit frightened by it.

"And Mako, you shouldn't do things that you know will irritate your wife."

"_Listen to the therapist." _Korra said in the mocking voice.

Mako grunted and gave her a very light slap on the shoulder, as if dismissing her. Korra looked at him for a moment and then suddenly pounced onto him. "Korra, what are-" she began delivering a barrage of punches to his head. "Ahhh! Stop!" he cried.

"Korra no!" Bolin seized hold of her and pulled her off his brother. "Being violent with him won't solve anything. And you need to stop hitting him in the head, it might cause brain damage."

"He already has it!"


	4. Chapter 4: Portrait

_Chapter Four: Portrait_

Korra walked into Bolin's bedroom looking to the floor. She felt bad about causing him so much stress. "Hey Bolin," she said quietly, "Sorry about putting you through so much." She then lifted her head to look at Bolin who was laying in his bed. He seemed pretty relaxed at the moment.

"Eh, it's okay." Bolin said as he sat up and smiled at her.

Korra smiled back and walked over to the bed so she could sit next to him. "So how's your head?" She placed her hand on his forehead, it was a little warm. "Maybe I could-"

"It's fine." Bolin told her as he gently removed her hand from his forehead. As he held her hand he looked into her blue eyes, a light blush staining his cheeks. He had always liked Korra but had managed to hold those feelings back since she had ended up with his brother.

"Umm, Bolin are you alright?" Korra said, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Y-yeah," He pulled his hand away and his eyes began darting back and forth nervously. "Nothing wrong at all."

Korra giggled, "Yeah sure." Their eyes met once again, Bolin was seeming really welcoming to her. Mako hadn't showed her any affection in quite awhile. Without really thinking she leaned in and kissed his lips. Bolin's eyes widened a bit in surprise but still he accepted her kiss, soon his eyes closed.

She was just about to stroke his cheek when her eyes shot open. Korra pulled away from Bolin, looking at him in shock. "I can't be leave I did that," she said worriedly. "I'm married!" Shaking her head in disbelief she got up from the bed.

"Korra it's okay." Bolin said, his eyes seeming to sparkle. He was still overjoyed by the kiss, regardless of how short it was.

"I'm going now Bolin." she said and then quickly turned away, walking out the door.

xxxxx

Korra was laying in her bed, trying to relax but she couldn't. She kept thinking about Bolin, in ways she had never thought of him before. She felt guilty, marriage was meant to be a serious commitment and she was dishonoring that commitment.

"Korra!"

She shot up quickly and saw Mako standing in the doorway. He was holding several items which he tossed carelessly onto the bed. It was some paper, paintbrushes and little bottles of paint. "What's all this stuff for?"

"You're going to paint a picture of me." he said.

"Mako, I'm not an artist." Korra said.

"Just do it Korra, I need you to do this!" Mako snapped.

"Why?"

He sighed deeply, "Just do it."

"Ugh, fine." Korra said. She grabbed one of the paint bottles, and started twisting the cap.

"Wait," Mako said and she looked over at him.

"What?"

Without saying anything he slid his shirt over his head, pulling it off and causally tossing it aside. "What the hell are you doing Mako?" she asked in confusion. He held up a hand, signaling for her to wait then he slid off his pants.

"Mako really. Why are you getting naked?"

"It's called a nude portrait." he said impatiently as he kicked his pants away. He removed his underwear as well, and Korra blinked in confusion.

"Mako are you serious?"

"I need this, really no time to explain."

Korra rolled her eyes and finished removing the cap. "Ugh, whatever." she grabbed the paintbrush with the thinnest tip and dipped into the black paint. "Now do a pose...I guess."

Mako nodded and then placed his hands on his sides. He looked up at the ceiling with a stern, serious look on his face. Like a strong naked man, deep in thought. It took everything for Korra not to explode with laughter.

Nevertheless, she started painting.


	5. Chapter 5: Mako's Box

_Chapter Five: Mako's Box_

"All done." Korra said, holding up her painting. Personally, she thought she did a pretty good job. Mako walked over and took the painting from her hand, holding it to his face to observe it. His face was rather unreadable and he wasn't saying anything.

"Well what do you think?" his wife asked impatiently.

"I...I look like a box." he said, "You think I'm a box?"

Korra scowled, "No Mako, I don't think you're a box."

"Then why is my upper body so square on this painting of yours."

"Ugh, like anyone would care. Why the hell do you need a nude painting of yourself anyhow?"

"Talked to some people they wanted a picture of me for their bedroom." he told her.

"What?! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" she shouted angrily. "Why would people want a nude picture of you, huh? Is there something I should know about?" Korra felt a little hypocritical when saying this since she had kissed his brother but still the things Mako did were somewhat worse.

"They were a couple that wanted a lovely painting of a handsome guy, such as myself, is all. They were also willing to pay." Mako told her, rolling his eyes. "But now all I have is a picture of a box man."

"It's not that bad Mako!" she shouted.

He sighed and laid the painting on the bed, "I'll be back, let me show you something."

Korra rolled her eyes, "Okay then." Mako then walked out of the bedroom, unfazed by his nakedness. As Korra waited for him to return she took a look at her artwork. Yes, the torso was a bit square but not as bad as Mako had made it out to be. In her opinion, she done the face to perfection, all the other features were just okay. "You did good Korra." she said to herself.

Soon Mako came back, Korra was shocked to see that he was wearing a box. The flaps at the bottom and top were open for his legs and head and he had cut holes in the sides for his arms. "Mako what the hell?" she asked. He had to turn to the side to get through the door.

"This is how you made me when I wasn't a box, so maybe now that I am a box you'll draw me properly." he told her, moving to the side of the bed.

Korra growled, "I'm not painting anything else, the painting I did was fine! You look ridiculous in that thing!"

"Yeah, yeah even with just this thing on I still got more style than you do."

His wife jumped up and gave him a hard shove, knocking him to the ground. "Awww poor Korra's jealous because she don't have style." Mako said boldly as he laid on the floor in his box.

Korra felt like unleashing her violent rage on him but instead she took a deep breath. S_tay calm now Korra. _"You know what Mako?" she said with a big smile, "You're right you got style and I don't"

"Well glad you finally agree with something." he said. Mako then slipped his arms out of the holes in the box so he could get out.

"_Bleh_!" Korra cried as Mako stood up.

"Whelp, I guess I have to settle with the box painting." Mako said, picking up the painting. "So catch you later, Korra-the-girl-who-don't-have-as-much-style-as-Mako." He then turned away laughing loudly. Korra's face lit up with anger but still she just watched him walk out the door.

"Hmph stupid Mako." Korra grumbled to herself. She then looked to Mako's box and picked it up. She slipped it over her head, and stuck her arms through the holes. "Ooo I'm Mako I'm a stupid box" she said, imitating Mako's voice. She sat down on the bed and sighed, looking down.

"Hey Korra do you have any-" Immediately Korra got back up, looking to the door. Bolin was just about to walk through the door but he stopped dead in his place at the sight of Korra wearing a box. "Ummm so whatcha doing?"

Korra felt like she would fall over in embarrassment, "You know, just playing some...box." she said, trying to downplay it.

Bolin laughed, "Well you know something?"

"What?"

"You still look cute, even in a box."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

_Chapter Six: Decisions_

Korra picked up Pabu and looked into his eyes questioningly, "Tell me Pabu, Bolin or Mako?" he blinked at her then tilted his head slightly to the side. "Please Pabu...I just can't decide!" she cried, shaking him a little.

She sighed deeply, "I'm asking advice from an animal, what's happening to me?" Korra said to herself, sitting down the fire ferret. "Run along Pabu." she told it, waving her hand dismissively. The creature stared at her for a few moments, as if he did want to tell her something. Korra clearly couldn't tell what it was so he ran off.

"Hmm, I think I'll pay a visit to some old friends!" she said, "Surely they'll be able to help!"

Korra ran down quickly down the steps and to the kitchen where Bolin and Mako were sitting. "I'm going out." she told them.

"Cool." Bolin said, slurping up some noddles.

"Don't forget to buy me something!" Mako said.

Korra scowled at him for a moment but then smiled, "Sure thing, Mako." She then turned away from the two brothers and made her way to the door.

xxxx

"Oh hey Korra!" Asami exclaimed happily when she opened the front door. The two of them hugged and walked inside of the house. There had been tension between them for awhile but now they got along really well, the petty drama was a distant memory now.

"Tahno, Korra's here!" Asami hollered as her and Korra sat down on the couch. Korra smiled, Asami and Tahno hadn't been dating for all that long but their relationship seemed perfect. Korra envied them at times. "Oh and guess what!"

"Wha-" Korra was about to say, but Tahno walked into the room with a very wide smile on his face. Immediately Asami jumped up from the couch and ran into his arms. "Guys...don't forget that I'm still here." Korra said as their lips pressed against each other. They didn't seem to hear her or they were ignoring her because they just kept going with their kiss. "Guys, seriously this is awkward..."

Tahno held up his hand, signaling her to be quiet as he continued kissing Asami. Korra scowled and stood up, "Stop!" she yelled.

The couple finally stopped and looked over at her with wide and confused eyes. "Jeez, Uh-vatar chill out." Tahno said.

Korra sighed, sitting herself back down. "Sorry I'm a little stressed. Anyways, what did you want to tell me Asami?"

Asami grinned and then wrapped her arms around Tahno's waist. "Well Tahno and I are going to get married!"

"Wow, that's great." Korra said with a weak smile. She wasn't really interested in other people's relationships, whether good or bad. Her lack of enthusiasm could be easily seen.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami said, moving over so she could sit next to her friend.

"Well...it's Mako he's been kind of mean lately and well I think I might like Bolin."

Asami looked to Tahno, unsure of what to say. "Well if you like him, just be with him." Tahno said bluntly with a shrug.

"I said might, Tahno."

"Pssh, they're both a couple of tools if you ask me." Tahno said, "Too bad you can't have a guy like me."

"Ugh, you're not helping." Korra said irritably.

"Tahno is the best guy ever though." Asami said, giggling.

"Well good for you but-"

"Yes, I am." Tahno said, his eyes meeting with Asami's. They both smiled at each other and soon started giggling, causing Korra to growl in annoyance.

"Ugh! You two aren't any help at all!" Korra said, getting up and heading for the front door. It seemed she would have to figure things out by herself.

xxxx

"So what did you get me?" Mako said as soon as Korra walked through the door.

"Oh, I forgot about that." she replied flatly.

"Ugh. You always forget."

Korra sighed deeply, "Mako, we need to talk." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked into his eyes with a serious expression.

"Sure, but I don't have all day. Make it quick."

"Do you still...well... love me?" she mumbled.

Mako looked back at her intensely, staying silent for a few moment. "Of course I do, you're the best wife ever." he said finally, his lips forming into a wide smile. He was suddenly having one of his nice moments, moments that Korra usually cherished. Right now, however, it only made her situation much harder.


End file.
